More Than Anyone
by MiM99
Summary: What was supposed to be a boring night for Rory Hayden suddenly turns interesting when an old ‘friend’ comes to town. None other than the badass Tristan DuGrey. AU, OOC. TRORY.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Rory, Tristan, Paris… you get the drift, right? However, I do own Josh, Damian, Alex and Tony. :Squeal: The story-title belongs to Gavin DeGraw, and the chapter-title belongs to Sarah McLachlan… I think that is it? Oh! The storyline is also mine!

**A/N:** I shouldn't be doing this, shame on me! But I can't stop myself. The past days I've read a couple of Trory fic and I found myself liking them. So I figured, why not try to write one myself? Please tell me what you think and I'll be your best friend!

**Background:** Lorelai got pregnant when she was sixteen, but neither she nor Christopher could handle a small baby, so they got Chris's older brother, Nicolas aka Nick, to take care of Rory. Nick isn't much different than Chris was on the first season. He's gone a lot and is more of a friend to Rory than a 'father'. Rory and Nick lived in New York until she turned sixteen. Then they moved to Hartford, where they now live. Rory goes to Chilton and is still seen as the innocent 'Mary'. But is she really?

Rory and Tristan's relationship will be revealed in the story; I don't want to give anything away. Lol.

-

-

**Chapter 1: Building A Mystery**

She hated it. She hated it all.

Everything from the fancy clothes she wore to the too sweet music that reached her ears. The people seemed ridiculous as they danced; happy, having fun and some in love. Living a dream, a fucking fairy tale. She only wished she would be there to watch when they finally found out how life really was. Oh, how they would squirm.

She, herself, was standing alone in the dark corner, her blue eyes following the other student's movements. Hips were grinning against each other, bodies were as close as humanly possible and arms were rapped around waists and necks. It looked more like they were having sex with clothes on than dancing. Quite honestly, it was repulsing.

They probably thought she was too shy, too innocent to dance like that. After all, wasn't she innocent and naïve Rory Gilmore? Chilton's goody goody girl? She didn't party, she studied and studied and then she studied some more. Right?

Truth was, she didn't want that. She didn't want to be another love-sick teenager-girl, who cared about nothing else but the hottest guy and him noticing you. She didn't want to be one of those girls that giggled happily when he sent a smirk your way. And she certainly didn't want to be one of those girls that just gave him your body, because he had whispered sweets nothings into your ear.

What a joke.

Then rather be called Virgin Mary. Innocent, shy and naïve.

At least that beat slut, whore and bitch.

She hit a disgusted look as one of the guy's eyes scanned her body in a none to subtle way, a smirk on his scrawny face. It was clear what he had in mind. Exactly what was on most teenage guys' minds. Horny bastards. He slowly moved closer to her, the smirk remaining on his face. When he was just a few feet away from her he stopped and looked her body up and down once again.

"Rory, right?" he asked cockily, his eyes not focused on her but on her chest instead. "You are looking fiiine tonight."

Shaking her head slowly, she bowed slightly so his eyes met hers. Her normally sweet blue eyes were narrowed and she glared dangerously at him. She had to fight herself not to scream 'go fuck yourself!' to him.

"Go away," she said, her voice nonchalant but firm.

The guy seemed confused, almost embarrassed and opened his mouth several times as if wanting to say something, before he finally took of.

She aloud herself to smile, an insane smile, and if someone saw her they would probably call her crazy. Whatever. She didn't care anyway.

"Rory!" a distant voice called.

She came back to reality and looked up to see Madeleine and Louise coming toward her. Madeleine clad in a short black dress, that clung to her every non-existent curve, and Louise in a denim shirt and a tight-fitting halter-top. Both with teasingly red lip gloss and smoky eye make up. She hadn't expected anything less.

She forced a fake smile on her face and gave them a nod. "Nice house," she said to Madeleine as she looked around. If you liked rich expensive things, that was. "It's… big."

The black-haired girl let out a giddy laugh. "I know! It's my new daddy's house!" she stated, her voice filled with pride and excitement.

"How… nice."

While Madeleine was oblivious to it, Louise, even though it wasn't even her house, seemed slightly offended by Rory's tone. Of course, who wouldn't she be? The house was probably totally similar to her own.

But Rory simply jerked her shoulders indifferently and gave her the sweetest smile known to man and Louise seemed to back of a little.

"So," the blonde began as her eyes quickly scanned Rory's body. Her clothes to be more correct. "Planning on standing in the corner the whole evening? This is a party, you know. Usually you come to one of these to have fun."

"I'm having a hilarious time," Rory protested as she waved her hand dismissingly, shaking her head. "Don't worry about me. Go on, have fun." Leave me the fuck alone, was what she really wanted to say, but of course she couldn't. "If you want to help anyone, help that guy over there. Paris has nearly beating him to death."

Both girls turned around intrigued and saw Paris screaming passionately at a brown-haired guy. He seemed on the edge to passing out; his face pale, his eyes wide and his hands gripping the back of the couch tightly.

"She couldn't even wait half an hour," Louise mumbled as she took of in the direction of Paris, shaking her head irritated.

Madeleine turned to Rory and winked. "Asta la vista baby!" she said in a sing song voice before disappearing too.

A sincere smile crept to her lips and she didn't even want to think about. That her supposedly friends leaving her alone could give her this much pleasure. But it did.

She shot a look back at her three friends and the guy. Sure enough, the guy was sitting down on a chair, his head between his legs, while Madeleine had a glass of water in her hands. Paris seemed completely unfazed; a bored expression on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

If nothing else, Paris could always make her laugh with her insanity. She wasn't her favourite person, far from, but anything was better than Louise and Madeleine. At least she knew how life really was; she wasn't oblivious like the two others.

Rory turned around again and without even looking back, she headed up the stairs. The floor was completely empty of people and the only noise that could be heard was a low music and some people taking quietly.

A smirk appeared on her face as she walked over to a door. If it wasn't for the posters of different rock musicians, it would have looked like any other door. Of course, to her, it would always be something special. The door that would safe her from a quite boring evening. Just as it had many times before.

She didn't hesitate or knock, but simply opened the door and walked in casually. A couple of guys were sitting by the table, apparently playing some kind of card-game. The table was filled with beer bottles, small shots-glasses and empty cigarettes packs. Normally a teenage girl would have been nervous by this, but Rory honestly didn't care. After all, it didn't look much different than it did when Uncle Nicolas was having people over.

One of the guys looked up, a dark-haired guy with amazing deep brown eyes. At first there was an angry expression on his face, annoyed over the interruption, but as soon as he saw who it was, a smile appeared on his face. His eyes quickly trailed up her body before he let out an amused laugh.

"Rory! What the fuck is this?" he asked with a laugh as he looked over her clothes.

Her black pants and her pink lace top, that was decorated with pearls in different shades of pink. She suddenly felt the need to blush, but held it back. She was not one of those girls.

"Fuck off," she said playfully as she walked over, grabbed a chair, turned it opposite around and sat next to him, leaning her chest against the chair.

"No, seriously? Are you playing princess or what?"

She rolled her eyes. "This-" she began as she motioned to her clothes "-is the result of going shopping with Louise and Madeleine. I had to look oh so pretty for your sister's party, didn't I?"

"Madeleine is having a party?" he said as his eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Where the hell did you think all that noise came from, Joshua?" she asked and shook her head. "God, you are clueless. Just like your little sister."

"Hey!" he said and sent her an offended look. "Half-sister, all right?"

She let out a snort before her face turned sympathetic and she patted his shoulder in a friendly gesture. He quickly pushed her hand away, causing her to laugh.

"So, how's Nick doing?" he asked as he laid his cards down on the table and turned to her with an eyebrow raised.

"He's spending the weekend at M.J's, doing God knows what. I'd rather not know anyway." She paused as a smile crept to her lips. "It wouldn't surprise me if I saw it on the news tomorrow, though."

"So he hasn't changed," Nick answered and shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "And your dad? Mom?"

Her smile quickly faded and she shrugged nonchalant. "I don't know. They are doing their thing, while I'm doing mine. I haven't really talked to them."

Josh nodded his head understanding and rapped an arm around her shoulder, brining her closer to him.

"Sorry to interrupt this little love fest, but who the hell is this?"

Rory's head snapped back and for the first time she looked closely at the other guys. One with blonde hair, one with dark and one without. All had surprised expression on their faces.

The blonde-haired one seemed rather innocent, dressed in a pair of nice light jeans and a dark T-shirt with some sort of print. He looked like any other normal guy.

The dark-haired one seemed more 'dangerous'. He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans and a white wife-beater. On his left shoulder was there a tattoo; a burning Goth-looking angel.

The last guy, the bold one, certainly didn't look like your typical guy. He was big, huge actually, and practically his whole body was covered in tattoos and piercings. He was dressed in old loose-hanging jeans and a black T-shit. But still with his looks, he didn't have a dangerous vibe around him.

All of them were obviously a couple years older than her, just like Josh.

She turned to the blonde guy, the one who spoke, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm the Queen, don't you think so? What do you care anyway?"

"Sarcasm, you like that, huh?" the dark-haired one said as he leaned against his chair casually, his arms crossed over his chest. A small smirk playing on his lips.

"You picked up on that? Nice," she answered in a nonchalant voice.

"This is Rory," Josh told them with a roll of his eyes. "I know her through a friend. She's cool." He turned to Rory and began to introduce the others. "This-" he said as he pointed to the blonde one "-is Tony. This-" he pointed to the bold one "-is Alex, and this is-"

Just then the door opened again, cutting Josh off, and revealed a clearly pissed off Paris. Her hands was clenched by her side, the vain on her forehead sticking out more than usual and her eyes were pilled with rage and annoyance.

Without any self-control Rory would have laughed out loud.

The other guys looked surprised at her, while Josh, already knowing her, sent her a charming smile.

"The beautiful and wonderful Paris Gellar!" he said and smirked, opening his arms as if waiting for her to hug him.

She narrowed her eyes at him but otherwise ignored him as she turned to Rory. "What the hell are you doing up here? You are the only person that I can actually talk to without feeling this need to squeeze their eyes out. Those blonde bimbos! Who the hell look like that?"

"You are blonde," the dark-haired guy stated, but regretted it immediately as Paris's eyes burned into his skin. Suddenly he didn't seem so dangerous anymore, but looked more like a scared little boy.

Paris did have that effect on people.

"Are you calling me a bimbo?" she asked slowly, dangerously.

Josh was first to speak up. "Of course not Paris, Damian wouldn't do such a thing," he said and once again smiled, before casting a warning look to Damian. "So tell me, does my sister throw a great party? Is the party awesome?"

"If you like watching other people sucking each other's faces and reinventing dirty dancing. Unfortunately I'm just not that kind of girl," Paris answered, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Well, obviously she's your friend," Damian mumbled under his breath as both Paris and Rory's eyes shot to him. An innocent expression appeared on his face. "What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be a bad-ass alcoholic drug-dealer or something?" Paris asked and raised an eyebrow at the tall guy.

"Damian couldn't even hurt a fly," Josh protested. "You were right about the alcoholic thing, though. At least one good thing came out of having alcoholics as nannies. They taught you how to hold your liquor!"

"I'm a sweetheart," Damian assured them as he gave them a ridiculous smile.

Josh shook his head and laughed at his friend. "And a weakling. When I said he couldn't hurt a fly, I really meant he couldn't."

Damian scowled and flipped him the bird.

"Oh, come on-" Josh began but was cut off by the sound of a ringing phone. His. He quickly took it from him pocket and flipped it open.

"What?" he said, his voice coming out surprisingly angry. After a few seconds, he drew his brows together. "Taylor? They are what?"

The rest of the 'gang' studied his face closely as he listened to the person at the other end. After a few minutes Josh nodded his head, mumbled a goodbye and hung up.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as he raised his pierced eyebrow.

Josh shot him a look filled with emotion. Something in between worry and annoyance. "Taylor called, they are here."

"Taylor, is that your girlfriend?" Rory asked, her eyes sparkling amused. The guys laughed slightly. "What?"

"Taylor is a guy," Josh explained as he shook his head. "He was blessed with a girl-name."

"Oh."

"We need to get going," Josh stated as he stood up from his chair, the rest of the guys following his move. "You coming?" he asked as he looked at Rory, then at Paris.

"And where exactly are you going?" Paris asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Josh rolled his eyes. "We're just going to see some old 'friends'. They are in town, so we thought we would pay them a visit."

Paris narrowed her eyes at the vague explanation, while Rory simply shrugged and nodded her head.

"Sure, I'm in."

"Rory!" Paris hissed outraged. "How can you just go with them? You know that when they are saying 'old friends', I hardly think they actually means old friends."

"I know," Rory simply said.

"They could be playing with us. Maybe they faked that phone-call just to get us to go with them. Who knows, maybe they will drive us to the woods, where they will rape us, then kill us and slice us into a million pieces and bury us. We will never be found and they will be free!"

"Paris-"

"-Or maybe they are going to kill someone, and then frame us for it!" The blonde's eyes widened and a hand flew to her mouth. "Can't you see it? The headline of the newspaper: 'Chilton's perfect students framed for murder'. I can not go to jail Rory; I am going to Harvard and becoming a doctor!"

Josh rolled his eyes again at Paris's rambling. "Listen, we really don't have time for this. Come with us, don't come with us. I don't care."

Rory looked at Paris with a raised eyebrow. "Do you really want to stay here?" she asked. "Sure you can. After all, there is bound to be some people that can't find the way to the soda…"

Paris sighed and nodded her head hesitating. "Let's go."

The brunette smiled and quickly grabbed her hand as they hurried after the four older guys.

-

-

After about an hour of driving, they were there and Rory hopped off Josh's bike and looked around.

Paris had been right about one thing, it was in the woods. The place looked rather deserted; there weren't any people or anything else for that matter. It was just a big empty space of grass. The silence was also amazing. Not even birds or vague voices could be heard. It was just so… quiet. Deathly quiet.

"What did I say?" Paris whispered to Rory as she walked over to her. "Soon they are going to pull out their knives or guns and we will be dead. Dead."

"Stop being paranoid, Paris," Rory simply said smiling.

Yeah, the place was rather strange and it sure didn't look like a place for two teenage-girls to be in the middle of the night. But she trusted Josh. Nothing was going to happen to them.

"You really are naïve. We are here with four strange guys. Four strange older guys. Four strange older bad guys." The blonde shook her head. "I wish I could say that I'm going to miss you, but since you basically are the reason why I am being killed and since I would be lying, I can't."

Rory simply rolled her eyes and shook her head before walking away from the crazy blonde and over to Josh. He was standing a few feet away from the others, looking straight ahead. Obviously waiting for them.

"Who exactly are we waiting for?" she asked him quietly.

He ran a hand through his dark locks but didn't meet her eyes. "Just someone, you'll see."

"Will you hurt them?"

He looked down at her, but his eyes unreadable. "It's just a couple of people who played with us and you don't play with us. We just need to get that straight and then everything will be all right."

Rory nodded her head hesitating.

"I wouldn't have brought you if something bad was going to happen," he told her seriously. "No need to be scared."

She let out a quiet laugh. "I am not scared, Joshie. I have see my own Uncle beat the crap out of people and I have see people beat the crap out of him. I've seen my friend holding a gun to some guy's head and I've seen a gun being held to his. I am not scared," she repeated, her voice firm and sincere.

"Then why the questions?"

She jerked her shoulder. "I don't like to be kept in the dark," she said before beginning to walk away. The sudden noise of several bikes made her froze.

"They are here."

She turned around and was met by a surprising sight. Four bikes were parked, four beautiful- and expensive-looking bikes. In front of her, about fifteen or sixteen feet away stood four guys and a couple of girls. They were all wearing leather-clothing and had angry expression on their face, while the girls seemed rather bored with the whole situation.

She was about to turn around again and see Paris's expression, when a familiar voice stopped her and made her froze once again.

"Hello Mary."

Her eyes widened instantly. She turned around, unable to do anything else and her eyes immediately locked on a pair of amazingly blue eyes.

There he was. The guy whose name had been burned into her shoulder as well as her mind and heart.

He didn't seem a day older. If she didn't known for sure, she would have said that there was no way it had been two years since she last saw him. It was the same blonde messy hair, the same piercing blue eyes and the same smirk that was on his face.

She couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips by seeing him again. By having him so close. By hearing his voice.

"Tristan DuGrey."


End file.
